D'un monde à l'Autre
by Youwan
Summary: "Edoras : Monde incroyable à la monarchie friable. Malgré tout, Erza et l'armée tentent de faire régner un ordre précaire. Or, la magie devient rationnée. Fairy Tail le refuse ! Devenir hors-la-loi n'effraie aucun d'entre eux. Et au milieu de tout ça.. Lisanna. Ses aventures, son histoire, son passé. Ou "comment est-elle passée.. D'un monde à l'Autre ?"." Label SPPS. Past Story.


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Dommage.

Résumé :"Edoras : Monde incroyable à la monarchie friable. Malgré tout, Erza et l'armée tentent de faire régner un ordre précaire. Or, la magie devient rationnée. Fairy Tail le refuse ! Devenir hors-la-loi n'effraie aucun d'entre eux. Et au milieu de tout ça.. Lisanna. Ses aventures, son histoire, son passé. Ou "comment est-elle passée.. D'un monde à l'Autre ?"." Label SPPS. Past Story. Bout de Nali. [Aventure] mais aussi [Romance] et [Hurt/Comfort], [Family] & [Friendship]. La totale, quoi.

Note : Idée écrite sur un coup de tête, d'après une conversation avec Bymeha. Tout est parti d'un « Mais elle a rien fait, pourtant Lisanna ! Pourquoi c'est toujours elle la méchante, la garce dans les fics Nalu ! » « écrite sur un coup de tête », hé bien ça a fini par un texte.. qui pour l'instant fait 15K. Ahah. En voici la première partie, sur trois ! :) Enjoy ~ Big mais very very big coucou aux filles de la SPPS. Vous m'inspirez ;) !

Les deux mots en italique, finissant d'abord par "ent" puis par "ion" sont des sous-parties. Si vous voulez stopper dans la lecture, vous pourrez vous y retrouver plus facilement ainsi. [Et moi aussi, quand j'écris]. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**D'un monde à l'autre**

* * *

_Changement / Bifurcation ~_

* * *

Il pleuvait à dru. Froide, la pluie. Criante, pleurante, déchirante. Ces larmes du ciel lui déchiraient la peau, se fracassant contre ses vêtements, maigre protection vu leurs états. Souillés, détruits, coupés. Ses bouts de tissus lui rappelaient sans cesse ce qui s'était passé. La raison de sa présence ici, la cause de l'effet, l'essence de sa douleur et de sa solitude. Principe de causalité, sûrement.. Lisanna était là, étendue sur le sol, se relevant difficilement.

Ses souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, comme le vent passait violemment entre ses cheveux fins. Puis, finalement, sa mémoire rejoua dans son esprit le film de sa vie, le fil de compréhension qui lui manquait en ce moment, l'instant dont elle essayait désespérément de se rappeler. C'était flou, c'était confus. C'était rapide, c'était brusque.

Un flot interminable de pensées, de phrases, de sensations.

Elle succomba, se laissant porter par ce dernier.

* * *

_ Mirajane, lui parlant. Non, lui ordonnant, d'une voix forte et porteuse. «_** Lisanna, on part ce soir. Avec Elfman. Y'a une mission. Je veux – Non, je dois – la faire avant que l'autre pimbêche la prenne. Compris, petite sœur ?**_». Sourire entendu, la cadette accepte. Soupir dans la salle, mais Erza ne répliqua pas. Elle a l'habitude._

« **Tu pars, Lisanna ? **»_ Lui demanda gentiment Natsu. Chaleureuse : sa voix. Doux : son sourire. «_**On se revoit bientôt, alors !** _». Un dernier geste de la main. Happy aussi, lui souhaitait bon voyage. _Un «** à bientôt ! **» qui devient un « Adieu ».

_ Elfman. Souriant. Lui proposant de prendre son sac. Elle refuse. Les trois jeunes gens gravissent une montagne, doucement, avec fatigue, après avoir quitté la gare la plus proche. Long : le voyage. Harassant : le trajet. Des ampoules lui égratignent le pied, elle s'en fiche. Elle avance, suivant le rythme imposé._

_ Mirajane. Qui continue d'avancer, contre vent et marée. Elle veut en finir dès ce soir. Pas de repos, entre deux. L'aînée veut rentrer vite et bien, une fois le travail effectué. Une bande de brigand téméraires et joueurs, parait-il. Rapides, lestes, ils ne sont pas faciles à avoir. Ces voyous ont déjà éliminé plusieurs mages._

_ Lisanna s'inquiète un peu, mais ne dis rien. Sentiment dérangeant qui hante son esprit. Elle aurait préféré se reposer à l'auberge et attaquer le lendemain, mais sa fraternité ne semble pas d'accord. Tant pis, ils feront avec. Ils réussiront cette mission, avec plus ou moins d'entrain. _

_ Une explosion. Chaud : Feu. Mal : Brûlure. Une embuscade. Ces félons les avaient pris en piège, délicieusement intelligents. Ces infâmes les avaient pris en traitre, comme leurs mœurs leur inculquaient de le faire. Le village qu'ils venaient de trouver était en proie aux flammes. Gigantesques. Dévorantes._

_ Au milieu de la foule délirante, qui criait pour sa vie, se dressait des gens bien hétéroclites mais tous réunit par un même lien : La troupe de voleurs était ici. Jouant avec le feu, ils narguèrent les magiciens de Fairy Tail. Instinctivement, Mirajane s'énerva. « _**Vous allez me le payer, bande de croûtes molles ! »**_. Suivi de son frère, elle s'élança au combat._

_ Lisanna essayait de réfléchir posément à la situation, mais le temps la prenait de cours. La cadette aida des villageois, puis se retrouva aux prises avec ces augures personnages. Ricanant, ils entamèrent un duel bien inéquitable. Les voleurs l'encerclaient. Les brigands avaient tous des sourires plus ou moins fous et des réactions bien diverse. Certains ricanaient – et bon sang, quel bruit désagréable- d'autres la lorgnaient plus ou moins discrètement. D'autres encore s'en foutaient totalement, comme détachés de la réalité. Ils étaient habitués. Blasés, même. Les gredins étaient nombreux, mais Lisanna réussit à retrouver sa famille dans l'affrontement. _

_ Les bandits n'étaient pas mauvais, au contraire. Organisés, ils avaient jaugés l'équipe de mages avant d'utiliser une solution adaptée, exploitant au mieux les ressources de chacun de leur membre, les snipers à couvert, ceux qui utilisaient des armes à courte et moyenne portée en première ligne. D'autres étaient dispersés dans les maisons, pour fouiller et trouver de maigres richesses. Quelques uns restaient en stand-by, tandis qu'une ou deux personnes semblaient dirigés ce tintamarre de loin. On jouait avec eux. Bordel. **Ils jouaient !**_

_ Pour les Strauss, le combat avait été rude. Les blessures s'ajoutaient peu à peu sur la peau blanche de Lisanna. Mirajane n'était pas en reste. Quant à Elfman, il avait la hargne et envoyait valdingué quiconque s'approchait de lui. Mais la différence de force avait beau être palpable, le fossé, fait par le nombre d'adversaires, semblait impossible à traverser. Les voleurs restés en soutien s'ajoutèrent soudainement à la bataille. Les coups pleuvaient. Elfman protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait les siens, tandis que Mirajane s'élançait violemment. Lisanna les soutenait comme elle pouvait._

_ Mais ils commençaient à fatiguer. Leur magie était consumé petit à petit et s'épuisait. Leur adversaire, très organisé, essayait de les rendre inapte à utiliser cette source de vie pour mieux les terrasser après. Ils les laissaient combattre les sous-fifres qu'ils commandaient. Les plus puissants étaient donc à l'arrière, à attendre l'épuisement physique et mentale de la fratrie. Ces enfoirés étaient intelligents, en plus. Et puis tout était allé très vite, tout s'était emballé. Fracture, brûlure, brisure. Puis déchirure. _

De l'espace-temps.

_Elle n'avait rien pu faire, juste subir cette force incontrôlable et déchainée, bien trop puissante pour les humains. Chacun avait pu assister, peinés, détruits, impuissant, à l'arrachement du corps de la petite de son monde à un autre. Au loin, les habitants du village où les coquins sévissaient étaient tous silencieux, éberlués. Beaucoup n'avaient pas compris ce qui se passait. Le groupe de bandits ne ricanait plus, ne se battait plus. Ces hommes, ces femmes téméraires, aux multiples dommages, reculaient, ébahis, tremblant d'affolement. Ils étaient effrayés._

_ Par la situation, par ce corps qui s'envolait, par la rage de la sœur qui restait, incapable d'intervenir, prisonnière de son impotence. Par ce frère, qui n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait ici-bas. Alors ils avaient fuit, tous, sans remords. _

_ Ils étaient Bandits, eux était Guilde. Ils étaient sans foi ni loi, eux Justice. Ces voyous, ces tueurs sanguinaires avaient abandonnés dans le sang et les larmes la famille. Laissés; ce frère déchiré, quittés; cette sœur hurlante de douleur. _

Tout comme Lisanna les avait délaissés.

_ Pourtant, même blessée, la cadette n'avait pas abdiqué. Malgré l'effroi, elle s'était battue avec courage et orgueil, pour les siens. Tentant de résister du mieux qu'elle pût à ces Dieux qui riaient, elle se débattait pour rester près de sa famille, dans son monde. _Les dés étaient lancés, elle avait tout donné. Pour être retenue dans cette terre qui l'avait vu naître, pour sa guilde, pour sa vie. Mais ces foutus petits cubes étaient pipés. L'espace et le temps avaient joué avec elle. Elle se débat inutilement. Perdante de la partie, la Strauss avait été emporté loin des siens.

_«** Game Over, petite**. » _Ricanent les Dieux.

* * *

_Étonnement / Interrogation ~_

* * *

Lisanna avait peur. Une peur sourde et froide qui interrompait sa tranquillité habituelle. Son sourire était fané, ses questions en suspend. Où était son frère ? Où était sa sœur ? Où était sa seule famille ? Elle resserra les pans de sa veste déchirée. Et sa guilde, alors ? Elle avait froid, faim. Elle était trempée, blessée. Elle était seule. Seule..

La jeune Strauss ne savait pas où elle s'était retrouvée. Un jour dans un monde, l'autre ici. Elle avait très vite compris que quelque chose clochait. La dernière chose qu'elle semblait se rappeler était la difficulté de la mission que sa fratrie devait remplir. Les blessures, les coups, les rires. Les armes, les chocs, les soupirs. Les pleurs, au loin, des familles. Les balles qui sifflent, l'épée qui s'insufflait dans son corps, la marquant d'une balafre. Cette mission, qu'elle faisait avec les siens.. L'avaient-ils réussie, ou ces brigands avaient pris la fuite ? Si tel était le cas, le maître n'allait guère être content.

C'était comme si une partie de son cerveau refusait d'agir. Après avoir reçu ses souvenirs, en pleine face, à son arrivée ici; La jeune fille avait des impressions floues; des sentiments esquissés; des émotions cachées. Elle semblait déconnectée de la réalité. Et peut-être, peut-être, pouvions-nous penser que l'unique, la véritable raison de cet état de simple coquille vide était le choc de la perte de ses pouvoirs.

C'était plus qu'un choc. C'était un bouleversement dans son être propre. C'était un affolement qui la prenait et qui refusait de la lâcher. C'était une terreur, un désordre, un branle-bas, un bazar monstre qui régnait en elle.

Quand elle avait essayé de les utiliser, rien ne s'était passé. Et cette écorchure qui la prend, qui la jette et qui la frappe. Y'avait rien. Simplement, fondamentalement. Dramatiquement. C'était _**ses**_ pouvoirs, ils lui appartenaient depuis la naissance. Lisanna les avait apprivoisés, domptés et maîtrisés. Elle les utilisait. **C'était sa magie, bon sang !** Et y'avait rien. Rien que le vide implacable et le sentiment de sa propre incapacité. Elle se sentait trahie par son propre corps. Rejetée, par sa première amie.

Ses pouvoirs, disparus. Sa magie, enterrée. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient sans qu'elle ne pût les comprendre. Trop vite, trop soudain, trop brusque. Autour d'elle, tout s'effondrait. Sans même daigner prévenir, son corps tomba lourdement dans la boue environnante. Elle se sentait atrocement seule. Elle était vide.

Vide, vide, vide. Sans magie; elle se sentait comme une poupée cassée. Fissurée. Fébrilement, la jeune Strauss essaya de se relever. De remonter les aiguilles et le temps, d'oublier. Ses pouvoirs ne répondaient pas, y'avait rien. Rien du tout, encore. Elle aurait voulu qu'on la rabiboche, qu'on la recoud, doucement, gentiment. Elle se sentait retomber. La gravité l'empêchait de s'effondrer plus, pourtant, dans son esprit, la petite visitait les Enfers. Seule et affaiblie.

Près d'elle, dans le reflet de l'eau, elle se vit. Terne, les yeux. Blessé, son corps. Vide, son esprit. Y'avait plus rien avec elle. Plus de sensations rassurantes d'énergies qui pulsaient dans ce corps fragile. Plus d'épuisement magique, après un entraînement ou un travail harassant. Plus de réconfort, quand, solitaire, elle attendait de l'aide qui ne venait pas après avoir essayé par elle-même. Non, Lisanna le savait. Maintenant, y'avait** rien.**

Inerte, elle avait attendu un bon quart d'heure, sous la pluie. Pour se remettre, pour accepter, pour commencer à avancer. Lisanna avait compris : Elle était sans défense, perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ou tout du moins une partie du monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, car la jeune fille n'avait pas conscient de la portée de ses déboires. Elle avait changé de monde; elle l'ignorait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le déduise.

Lisanna l'avait appris à ses dépends, au fil du temps. Elle avait commencé, tremblante et inquiète pour elle et surtout pour les siens, à rejoindre la ville la plus proche de là où elle s'était réveillée. De loin, en effet, elle voyait des édifices, une espèce d'église au clocher irisé et une route, qui y menait. Quand elle arriva au hameau, peu de personnes étaient présentes. L'eau du ciel avait cessé de tomber, au contraire du soir. De la fumée s'échappait de quelques maisonnettes, répandant une douce odeur, agréable, aux alentours.

Elle s'était approchée d'un couple, parlant dans la rue, parapluies en main. La jeune fille leur avait demandé deux, trois choses et ils avaient répondu normalement, un peu intrigué par cette étrangère venue de nulle part. Ses vêtements étaient étranges, pour eux. Elle semblait défaillante, écorchée, fatiguée.

Le couple lui proposa de boire un thé. De raconter son histoire. De se faire soigner. De l'attention. Sur une terrasse proche, une domestique lui servit un verre vide, tandis que la femme, aux cheveux longs d'un blanc magnifique, partait chercher la boisson rafraîchissante et reposante. Des regards pesants se faisaient sentir, mais Lisanna ne dit rien. Ici, elle n'était qu'une étrangère. L'homme, dont les cheveux rouges défiaient la gravité, lui sourit aimablement. Réconfort.

La domestique, revenue avec des bandages et un thé fumant, aux odeurs prometteurs de richesses de printemps, proposa avec gentillesse de s'occuper de ses blessures. Lisanna hésita. Mais ces personnages intrigants, pour l'instant, étaient gentils. Favorable, même. Alors elle se laissa faire et finit de retirer cette veste déchirée qu'elle portait tandis que la maîtresse de maison demanda à sa serviteur de la laisser faire et soigner Lisanna par elle-même.

Tout bascula vite, l'atmosphère se chargeant d'électricité et de non-dits. Soudainement, la femme crie. Un verre se brise. **C'était juste tellement cliché. **Ce regard de dégoût qui lui était adressé, pourtant, lui, il la faisait souffrir. Douleur. Que lui arrivait-il ? La femme cherchait à s'éloigner d'elle, comme si la peste l'entourait. L'homme s'était relevé, inquisiteur. Pointant son doigt vers son épaule, il tremblait. De rage; De peur; De colère. _L'étrangère avait essayé de jouer avec leur gentillesse. L'étrangère n'était qu'une briguant, une hors-la-loi, défiant le roi. Ire. _

Alors, la domestique du couple remarqua quelque chose : Son tatouage de Fairy Tail, présent sur la frêle épaule de l'étrangère. Dès lors, elle s'écria tout en reculant loin d'elle à son tour, comme si Lisanna apportait le malheur et la mort sur son passage :

«** Pars ! Nous ne voulons pas de problème avec les guildes noires ! **»

Les regards de tous s'étaient posées sur elle, silencieusement mortels. Le village entier agissait comme une seule entité. Blâmer les intrus. Il fallait qu'ils se débarrassent d'elle. Elle était.. _Un problème ! _

Des invitations murmurées à partir de ce village, des chuchotements secrets qui lui interdisaient de troubler cette petite tranquillité. Des manches qui se soulèvent, des regards qui s'affermissent. Des personnes qui veulent défendre ce qui leur est cher, d'autres qui cherchent quelque chose à prendre dans leurs mains. La jeune fille n'était plus en sécurité. L'homme avait placé sa compagne derrière lui et partait à reculons, menaçant Lisanna de son parapluie si jamais elle oserait les approcher. Elle avait dû fuir, avant que quelqu'un n'alerte les gardes les plus proches. Ou pire, qu'un villageois ne l'agresse.

Depuis quand son tatouage produisait-il un tel effet ? Fairy Tail était une guilde tellement sincère, travailleuse et sa bonne ambiance était connue dans tout Fiore. Non, décidément, rien n'allait ici. Elle préféra cacher sa marque, le temps de récolter des informations. Lisanna ne souriait plus; de toute façon, l'aurait-elle fait, il n'y avait personne à qui montrer son masque.

Elle laissa donc ses pas la guider loin de ces regards haineux. Sa tenue simple ne lui assurait pas une bonne protection contre les températures fraîches. Malencontreusement, elle tomba au sol, encore. Elle entendait des rires sardoniques, derrière elle. L'ancienne magicienne se sentait prise pour cible, dans ce foutu monde.

_ Depuis quand se laissait-elle traîner dans la boue ? Que diraient ses amis, s'ils la voyaient ?_

Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser aller aux larmes, elle serra les dents. La dernière des Strauss se releva, tâchée, ses genoux un peu plus égratignés qu'avant et continua sa route. Qu'on rit d'elle, qu'on la maudisse, qu'on la fracasse. Elle ne les laisserait pas l'exhumer. **Elle n'abandonnerait pas;** elle retrouverait les êtres qui lui sont chers. Elle passa la nuit dans une forêt, pas très loin, à couvert. Elle dormit mal, mais un peu quand même, d'un sommeil réparateur. Bon sang qu'elle en avait besoin. Ce n'était pas assez, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits et passa la matinée à organiser ses pensées.

* * *

_Réminiscence / Insinuation ~_

* * *

Des questions l'assaillaient mais la magicienne les ignorait délibérément. La route sur laquelle elle marchait hier, le soir, était animée aujourd'hui. De multiples caravanes passaient par là. Avec bon sens, Lisanna en déduit qu'une ville se trouvait à proximité. Elle aurait voulu y aller de suite; cependant elle avait faim. Ses vêtements en lambeaux n'étaient pas discrets. Nonobstant cela, la mage de Fairy Tail décida de s'approcher des habitations pour trouver un peu d'aide, en échange d'un quelconque travail.

Maintenant qu'elle était coincée ici, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille. Il n'y avait plus sa sœur, plus son frère pour l'aider. Elle était vivante, mais seule. Au bout d'environ une heure éprouvante de marche, la jeune fille découvrit un village un peu plus grand que le précédent. Elle avait dû éviter la route. Les caravanes ne lui avaient guère fait bonne impression et elle voulait éviter les problèmes. Fortement, Lisanna serra bien le morceau de veste qu'elle avait utilisé pour camoufler sa marque de Fairy Tail. Il était midi. Elle était _prête_ à affronter les personnes de ce monde de nouveau. Après cela, elle se promit, plus tard quand tout sera réglé, d'exhiber fièrement sa marque, bon sang.

Sa marque. Son appartenance. La matérialisation de sa fierté. Ce fut la première chose qui la relia aux siens, son premier lien qui fut tissé avec eux. C'était la concrétisation d'un doux rêve, la fin d'une horreur. La vie de Lisanna ne fût pas rose; celles de son frère et de sa sœur non plus. Alors leur arrivée à Fairy Tail marquait un renouveau, une renaissance tel un phénix rougeoyant, planant à nouveau sur un ciel bleu, se démarquant. C'en était fini des expériences. Fini de fuir. Fini les pleurs, la peur. La voilà qui s'envolait. À son tour, elle s'émancipe, elle ne se limite plus au sol. Sa marque, qui l'a démarque. C'était sa marque, qui l'avait sauvée. C'en était fini.

Le jour où on lui avait apposé sa marque, c'était le jour où elle avait rencontré Natsu. Comme lui, elle l'avait posée sur son épaule. Cet être si joyeux, si énergique. Parfois, il avait un regard lointain sur l'horizon. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que ce cliché l'avait intriguée ! Alors on lui avait soufflé à l'oreille, le pourquoi du comment.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir un passé aussi triste, vu le sourire qui embellissait son visage. Jour après jour, après son intégration, elle se demandait comme faisait-il pour s'esclaffer autant. Sa joie était éclatante, vive. Humaine, chaleureuse. Lisanna n'avait pas l'habitude, Lisanna ne savait pas comment se comporter avec quelqu'un ayant si peu de faux-semblants. Ainsi donc, Lisanna ne s'approchait pas de cet être charismatique.

Elle avait du mal, elle. La petite fille pleurait souvent, tard la nuit. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas être heureuse, au contraire. Lisanna avait un cœur en or, sur la main. Sa gentillesse était comme un phare illuminant la mer, sauvant les bateaux échoués et perdus. Seulement, les expériences qu'ils avaient reçues la rendait maussade. La petite fille voulait _oublier_. Oublier ces jours malsains, oublier la douleur ravageant son corps. Mais entre vouloir et pouvoir, il y a un pas. Un pas au-dessus d'un gouffre.

Cauchemar sur cauchemar, insomnie sur insomnie, elle passait ses nuits à la guilde. Lisanna s'évadait dans des contes, des livres prêtés par la petite Levy. À la lueur des bougies, elle occupait son temps, rêvant d'une autre vie. Que son frère n'ai jamais obtenu le « Take Over Soul ». Que sa sœur n'ai jamais rien endurée pour devenir aussi démoniaque. Qu'elle-même puisse de nouveau dormir, quand les étoiles sont levées. Que sa famille n'ai jamais tenté de s'approprier les pouvoirs de démons !

Étonnamment, un petit garçon aux cheveux roses était venu la rejoindre lors d'une nouvelle soirée en solitaire. Plongée dans sa lecture passionnante d'un monde empreint de douceur et d'amour, la petite n'avait pas remarqué Natsu. Surprise, elle s'était reculée et était tombée de sa chaise. Penché au-dessus d'elle, le garçonnet l'invita à se relever, l'aidant et lui tendant une main.

Combien de temps avait-elle attendu ce simple geste, qui viendrait d'un autre que sa famille ?

Combien de temps avait-elle espéré qu'on lui tende une main ?

Ils étaient partis près de la rivière pour être plus tranquille et, dans le silence presque religieux, l'enfant avait pouffé et sourit. Ça avait rassuré Lisanna, quelque chose de fou. D'une sincérité éclatante, représentant sa grande force d'esprit, il avait souri.** Il était là, elle était bien.**

Alors elle avait pleuré; ses sentiments s'étaient déchaînés en-elle.

Alors elle avait raconté son enfance, rassurée par ce petit au destin si semblable au sien.

Alors elle avait imaginé ce qui se passerait ensuite, dans son avenir.

Alors elle avait réalisé, que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait pensé au futur.

Alors elle avait été prise d'un fou rire immense, à la grandeur de son apaisement.

Alors elle avait souri, lui rendant cette petite chose précieuse qu'était un sourire.

Une chose qu'ils avaient partagée ensemble.

Il lui avait rendu - son sourire. Mais aussi l'envie d'aller de l'avant. Elle s'ouvrit enfin à la guilde, rassurant sa famille. Elle s'ouvrit enfin au monde, le voyant tel qui l'était réellement. Chaque jour fut ponctué d'une nouvelle aventure qu'elle partagea avec autant de personnes que possible. Elle renoua avec sa magie, essayant de l'accroître. Et c'était incroyable comme elle pensait que Natsu lui rappelait un petit frère qu'elle n'aurait pas connue.

Il lui avait rendu son sourire, elle allait le rendre fier. Et ce souvenir était impérissable dans son âme. Se promettant de ne jamais plus devenir morose, Lisanna resplendissait d'une lueur nouvelle. Or, maintenant, dans ce monde étrange aux accents inconnus.. Au point où elle en était, elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Pas si facilement.

_Il lui en aurait voulu. _

Mais eux.. _Eux.. _Ils osaient profaner ce souvenir si joyeux, si présent. Si vivant. La dernière des Strauss se le jura : Jamais plus elle ne laisserait quelqu'un insulter sa guilde; qu'importe le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait. Après cette promesse, Lisanna entreprit de découvrir la ville dans où elle se trouvait, à pas lent, observant attentivement autour d'elle. Des échoppes colorées, faites de bois, en cette fin d'après-midi parsemaient la grande rue. Un marché gigantesque s'étendait de part et d'autre du village où une foule dense et compacte était présente. La jeune fille avisa sa tenue sommaire : Les gardes, qui surveillaient l'entrer, la laisserait-ils passer ?

Un marchand ambulant accepta l'aide de la petite fille, à l'entrée de la ville, en échange d'un peu de nourriture et de nouveaux vêtements, plus basiques mais portables et surtout propre. Chargeant les caisses de vivres qu'il transportait, Lisanna veillait à ce que les gardes ne la trouvent pas suspecte. Le temps passa vite. En somme, la jeune femme essayait de paraître normale. Quand, à l'aide du marchand sympathique et avenant, Lisanna entra en ville, pouvant enfin admirer de plus près les étales qui se trouvaient là. Elle remercia l'homme pour son aide et partir explorer, en milieu d'après-midi, cette ville aux accents étrangers.

* * *

_Discernement / Précaution ~_

* * *

Dans cette autre ville, elle décide de s'accouder à un bar. Le meilleur endroit pour glaner des informations. La jeune fille laissa ses oreilles traîner partout, regardant cette curieuse monnaie qui circulait et qu'elle n'avait pas. Le serveur lui paya un verre, après un clin d'œil. Rapidement, le remerciant et après une conservation toute somme assez badine, elle lui demanda sur le ton de la confidence s'il savait quelque chose sur Fairy Tail.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la magicienne apprit que sa guilde, celle où elle avait vécu, celle où elle avait grandi, était considérée comme une guilde noire, une des seules restantes. Muette et sidérée, Lisanna était frigorifiée de froid et de peur. Elle tremblait légèrement. Comme accepter qu'une telle chose se soit produite ? Ce monde lui glaçait le sang. Les guildes étaient interdites. Jamais, au grand jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, la jeune fille aurait pu imaginer ça.

C'était abasourdissant, voire effrayant. Elle qui voyait les guildes comme de gigantesques familles, comme un simple endroit pour vivre tranquille.. Également comme un endroit où laisser place à son imagination, ses pouvoirs, voir ses amis, rencontrer des gens, partir à l'aventure. Tout ça à la fois ! Comment pouvait-on décemment interdire un tel_ droit_ ?! Un droit de se rassembler ! Un droit de construire ! Un droit d'aider. **Un droit d'exister !**

Malgré tout : l'espoir se raviva. Si Fairy Tail existait ici, peut-être les siens étaient-ils là ? Si le même nom était utilisé dans les deux mondes, peut-être, oui peut-être qu'il y avait les mêmes membres ? Qui sait ! Elle devait vérifier, au plus vite. Peut-être, même, avaient-ils été transportés avec elle ? Ça avait été si soudain ! Qui pouvait affirmer le contraire ? Au pire, voir des têtes connues lui fera le plus grand bien. Elle espérait juste de tout cœur qu'ils la reconnaissent, que ce soient ses amis et non des inconnus leur ressemblants.

Elle questionna plusieurs personnes, quelques commerçants . Mais personne ne savait où était la structure de sa guilde. De cet interrogatoire, elle apprit aussi que ce monde n'avait pas de magie, ou alors, limité. C'était tellement impensable.. La magicienne prit alors conscience du contexte : Des gens se battaient pour limiter la magie et la plupart des personnes ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec cette énergie formidable. Car elle était prohibée. Pro-hi-bée. Oui, interdite, censurer, condamner, proscrite ! La magie !** Prohibée **! C'était tellement impensable ! Inimaginable ! Inconcevable !

**Et pourtant.**

Y'avait-il un quelconque rapport entre la prohibition de cette source de vie et le fait qu'elle ne puisse plus ressentir la sienne ? Son énergie l'avait déserté à son arrivée ici. Ça l'avait démoralisée, la pauvre petite. Ce qu'elle avait toujours connu s'était effondré devant elle et en elle. La fin d'après-midi s'annonçait et elle décida de quitter la taverne.

Maintenant, elle se sentait encore plus faible, plus seule. Perdue dans ce triste monde, sans aucun support, sans aucun repère. La jeune Strauss voulut partir de cette seconde ville, le plus vite possible. Trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle, saine et sauve. De revoir les gens qu'elle aimait et ce par n'importe quels moyens. Mais quelqu'un la bouscula – ou elle le bouscula, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle chuta au sol, son tatouage se dévoilant.

Les personnes autour crièrent – Elle n'entendit rien, assourdie par la peur. Il lui fallait fuir, de nouveau. Elle courra à toute vitesse, se retourna juste à temps pour voir des gardes arrivés. **« C'est trop tard. »** Pensa-t-elle. **« Je suis repérée. ****». **Nonobstant tout sentiment de panique, elle resta calme, comme ses années à Fairy Tail le lui avaient appris. Les situations folkloriques, elle en avait l'habitude. Ce qui n'empêcha pas la révélation de tomber.

Comme un trophée, on essayait de la gagner, de l'attraper. Comme un incendie, on essayait de la ravager, de la flamber. On la course, on la cherche.

**Comme une criminelle ! Elle fut prise en chasse.**

* * *

_Enchaînement / Révolution ~_

* * *

Et sans attendre un quelconque dénouement désastreux, elle court.

Pour sa vie, elle court. Souffle erratique perdu dans le vent; Sueur brûlante dans le cou. Pour retrouver sa famille, elle court. Respiration sifflante, bruyante; Jambes fragiles, faibles mais lestes. Pour revoir ses amis, elle court. Cœur battant dans sa poitrine : Vivant. Vivante; Bouffée lourde, fatigue naissante. Pour l'Espoir, elle court. Regard cherchant désespérément la sortie, esprit voulant recourir à la magie. Réflexe inutile, son corps la trahit, encore une fois. Sa magie ne répond pas.

**Fuir...** Se débrouiller par ses propres moyens; prendre une rue et la parcourir; rebrousser chemin. Se perdre. S'inquiéter : Pour elle, pour lui, pour eux, pour ce monde, pour l'autre. Pour tous. Mais où aller.. ? Tournant à divers angles, se confrontant à des culs de sacs, son cerveau était en surchauffe, s'activant pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Elle devait compter sur ses propres facultés pour réussir.

**S'enfuir...** Ruelles sur ruelles, visages inconnus sur inconnus. Bousculer, s'excuser, prendre son envol pour la Liberté. S'égosiller la voix pour qu'on la laisse passer. La foule s'étonne mais ne s'écarte, la laissant progresser avec difficulté. Semer ses poursuivants, semer sa peur. Et ce Soleil derrière elle qui la pousse à continuer, à agir, à progresser. À évoluer. À tendre vers son objectif.

**Fuir. **Encore et encore. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin. Rattraper son indépendance droit devant; « Évite l'embuscade ! Ils te rattrapent ! » Résonne une voix dans sa tête. Reprendre méthodiquement son souffle dans un coin sombre s'interroger, vouloir prendre son temps alors que l'on en a plus.. Voir ses opposants. Regards croisés; Regards voilés. Comprendre et de nouveau : S'échapper..

**S'enfuir.** Reprendre cette longue lutte pour ne pas abandonner : contre soi, contre eux, contre tous. Et cet organe qui la maintient en vie joue les tambours battants à ses oreilles. _Boum_. Voir enfin la porte de la ville. _Boum_. Accélérer. « Elle se referme ! Cours ! ». Quand ta conscience te guide, quand ton salut arrive, continue. « Mais accélère bon sang ! Attrape ton salut ! ». Elle entend ce hurlement qui la prend, elle voit cette rédemption qui l'attend, si près et si loin à la fois.

**Fuir !** Tout ton monde bascule dans ta course, chaque pas te rapproche de ta délivrance. Des gardes à droites, des gardes à gauches ! Devant elle, le Paradis et derrière elle, les chiens de l'Enfer. Elle y arrive, elle y est presque ! Lisanna en entendrait les acclamations de ses amis, presque présents à ses côtés. Elle le sait ! Touchant son but, ses doigts frôlent la vieille porte sacrée. Elle se dit qu'elle peut encore s'y glisser, qui sait. Elle est fine. Elle est agile. _Elle est arrivée trop tard._

**S'enfuir !** Elle essaye avec peine de crocheter ce battant qui s'en va devant elle, qui se referme mais le mythe s'effondre. La jeune Strauss s'écrase contre la porte en ébène. Envolés ses rêves de liberté, disparue cette envie de revoir ses amis, détruite cette ferveur envers la magie. Seule reste le bois que Natsu aurait pu enflammer. **Mais il n'était pas là. **La bulle, l'état dans lequel elle était, prend fin. La **voix** s'éteint car la **voie** a disparu.

Épuisée, elle a envie de pleurer, de crier. La jeune fille frappe la briseuse de rêves de toutes ses maigres forces. La voie est close. L'accès est fermé. Lisanna est prête à s'effondrer, mais elle relève la tête. Ces années à Fairy Tail l'ont forgées : Forte et radieuse. Espérante et courageuse. Tremblante d'épuisement, elle se retourne vers son Destin. Sous les aboiements des gardes, son regard ne plie pas et reste fixé au loin. Elle est cernée.

Enfermée.

Dans son corps non-magique, dans cette ville étrangère, dans ce monde inconnu.

* * *

_Chamboulement / Condamnation ~_

* * *

Incapable de bouger, tremblante encore une fois, traumatisée par les récents événements, elle ne montra aucun signe de rébellion quand un garde décoré s'approcha d'elle -sûrement le chef de ses troupes. Son aura menaçante ne l'atteignait pas. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre désormais. La jeune fille était comme une coquille. Creuse. Vide. Elle avait perdu sa perle; son Espoir. Comment avait-elle ne serait-ce que _oser_ y croire ? Dorénavant, plus rien n'aurait de valeur. Plus rien n'était vrai. Plus rien n'était réel. Son esprit s'était joué d'elle, et puis. Et puis, au final elle avait eu plus mal qu'autre chose.

**La fin de son rêve entraînait la chute; La chute, entraînait la mort. **

L'homme ne lui demanda pas grand-chose, à peine son nom. Elle ne répondit pas. Alors, sans savoir la raison de sa présence, juste en la jugeant à cause de son tatouage, il leva son épée à deux mains. Elle était de Fairy Tail, elle était donc complice de crime grave. Certes, il aurait pût l'emmener pour l'interroger. Mais quelque chose au fond du garde lui disait de se dépêcher et d'exécuter la sentence rapidement. Que tous sache enfin qu'on ne riait pas avec les guildes noires ! La petite ne disait rien, le regardait à peine. _« Qui ne dit rien, consent. »_, après tout. S'il fallait qu'il la tue, devant tous, pour redorer le blason de l'armée, alors que justice soit rendue.

Lisanna garda la tête droite, même condamnée, même amorphe. Le gradé se mordit violemment la lèvre, ne sachant quoi faire. Son cœur lui dictait une chose, sa raison une autre. Un débat intérieur le déchirait un grondement retentit, sortant de ses lèvres. Il entendait quelqu'un lui ordonner d'agir. Sa conscience ? Son orgueil ? Ou peut-être son avarice et sa recherche perpétuelle de pouvoir..

«_ Ne compatis pas. _»

Elle avait l'air si fragile, devant lui, tremblante mais déterminée. Ses vêtements usés la démarquaient tout en cachant le principal. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient pas fait pour elle. N'étaient pas à elle. Ça ne lui allait pas, ça faisait tâche. Ça faisait ressortir ces petites blessures qu'elle avait. Des bleus étaient présents un peu partout, sûrement dû aux collisions ou aux chutes. La jeune fille était sale mais belle. Des traces de boue, effacés à la va-vite avant son entrée en ville, parsemaient tout son corps, la rendant encore plus pitoyable aux yeux du décoré.

«_ Ne pense pas. _»

Il devait le faire. Il avait une occasion en or, enfin. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer, pas si facilement. Pas après tout ce travail qu'il avait effectué pour monter en grade. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de pouvoir continuer à gravir les échelons, plus ou moins légalement. Il voulait entrer au palais, voir ses somptueux jardins. Quitter cette ville miteuse pour celle, colorée et magique, de la capitale. Le gradé voulait tellement entrer au service de Knightwalker, que tous surnommait la démone. Parait-il même qu'elle allait devenir commandante de l'armée. Il espérait pouvoir venir à son sacre, malgré que les nobles soient contre elle.

«_ Ne réfléchis pas. _»

Que diraient ses supérieurs s'il la laissait s'enfuir ? Jamais il ne changerait d'affectation, pour une meilleure place. Ils le traîneraient dans la boue, comme cette fille. Que feront-ils d'elle ? Peut-être qu'elle deviendra prisonnière et qu'ils la tortureront. Son cœur était brisé en petit morceau. _Pitié ? Ou avarice ? Colère ou Générosité ? Attendrissement ou cruauté.. ?_ Il était coincé, en plein dilemme. **Mais c'était elle ou lui.** Courageusement, honteusement, il allait le faire. Après tout, ça sera plus court comme ça. Il lui évitait les déboires de la prison, du supplice. C'était mieux pour eux deux. Il faisait le bon choix, non ?

«_ Exécute, bon sang ! _»

Prenant de l'élan grâce à la gravité, la lame retomba. Cette épée de Damoclès qui voltigeait au-dessus de sa tempe était devenu l'arme porteuse de mort qu'il détenait, du bout de ses bras. Le temps s'étire, le silence devient malléable, palpable et un voile de plomb pèse.

Un instant d'éternité se rompt sur cette sentence, dictée par un mortel et livreuse de graves conséquences. Le destin s'est jouée d'elle; encore. Et ces dés qui ne font que la nuire, s'obstinent à la détruire, à petit feu. Le destin s'est jouée de vous. Précise, rapide, mortelle. Éliminant, démolissant, exterminant. L'épée s'élance, l'épée s'ébroue, l'épée annihile.

_Violemment déchiré; l'espace-temps._

_Emportée par un vaste élan,_

_Soufflant l'air et le vent,_

_Dans un unique mouvement_

L'épée frappe.

* * *

...

* * *

Et je vous laisse sur ce suspense. Oui, parce qu'au fond, je ne suis qu'une méchante. *rire sardonique et démoniaque*

Mais si vous voulez quand même me laisser un avis, positif ou négatif, une idée pour la suite, si vous voulez essayer de deviner, ma foi.. Hé bien vous pouvez ! Je suis toute ouïe !


End file.
